Vampires, Worms and A Certain Little Senpai
by CG-3m1y4
Summary: [Teaser] Karin Maaka was just having the time of her life right now. Friends, Families, even a one-sided first love... But what could she do now that her natural impulse reacted against her own conscious? Not to mention another rival and appearance of a transfer student! Uwa! How embarassing!


Maaka Karin was sitting on the sidelines, watching her classmates do PE. She didn't want to join them, so she's making excuse to the teacher about her not feeling good physically.

She felt her blood increased, her heart pounded, even her vision was nearly blurred by tears. She needed to find someone as a victim, and fast, even though she never liked to do it.

Today is the day Karin usually receives her 'period' after all.

But really, the sun was still shining bright so she couldn't call her sister and brother to help her. She got to endure, at least until the sun finally set down.

"Karin, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? "A girl about Karin's height with green hair and green eyes came up to her, partially to see if she was alright and partially to get out of running field. Maki, her childhood friend.

Noticing her friend, she said somberly. "No, not really."

"You've looked sick during this period ever since middle-school."

"Eh? I-Is that so...?"

"Aah, it's very troublesome, isn't it? About THAT, I mean" she said, grinning sympathetically, to which Karin blushed and just nodded in agreement, though the the reasoning was pretty obviously, _off the mark_.

Soon later, PE class ended and all the students of 1-D went into the classroom.

Sighed at her uselessness at doing things herself, Karin slumped down on her desk. She wanted time to pass quickly so she could start 'hunting'.

Before the homeroom teacher got in the class though, a familiar voice called in. "Excuse me. I'm going to fix the heater in this class. May I come in?" Two silhouette could be seen behind the door.

"Hee lookie lookie, your beloved Senpai is here" Like usual, Maki who sat next to her tease the short-haired girl and elbowed her arms, making the shy maiden blush even more.

Emiya-senpai. Popular as a 'fake janitor' who often helped with various students and teachers activities during school, especially student council works (although he never joined formally). A typical nice guy who would do his very best to help anyone in need. Not only popular among his sophomore friends, he's also popular among junior and senior due to his friendly and kind attitude. Until a few months ago he used to be in Archery Club, though for some reason he quitted.

He's also one of the students that she never 'reacted' with. She remembered one time that Emiya-senpai helped with her assignment at the freshmen introduction and despite usually every students she met with gave her a little 'reaction' one way or another, she didn't seem to mind being with him. Sometimes she even visited the Archery Club at the morning or after school just to see him practicing with his bow (even if she's being dragged by another junior at first). Little by little did she realize that she had a crush on him, and everyday seeing his face made her happy. But she never told anyone about her feelings because it's too embarrassing , even her family and Anju the little sister whom she's very close with. Only some of her classmates and Maki her best friend noticed, and they every so often tease Karin about it.

Two boy opened the door and went inside. The Student Council President Ryuudou Issei-senpai. And beside him, of course, 'Student Council's Right Hand' Emiya Shirou-senpai.

Even though it's an everyday occurence at Homurabara Highschool, for some reason almost every junior student always greet these two upperclassmen like they're some sort of god, and the two person instantly become center of attention especially among the girls. This also proved true in class 1-D as well, as many of the juniors in this room bowed and greet warmly at their arrival. From several desks afar, a purple-brown haired girl shyly took a glance at her certain gentle upperclassman. She was sure that looking at his usual smiling face would help her endure the day.

However, she had no idea how wrong she was right now.

Once Karin laid eyes on the red-haired boy her heart began to beat so fast, really fast that she couldn't breathe. Her head suddenly felt dizzy. She started to panic, gripping her chest tightly.

[_! Wh-what... Senpai's aura... My blood... Oh no, it's acting up even quicker than usual... My chest, hurts..._]

In fact, it got so bad that she finally started to lose consciousness. Then,the sound of a body hitting the floor could be heard by people around, including the redhead and the president who then looking at the possible source.

_THUD_

"Karin?" The ponytail girl looked a bit behind her, and saw her friend passed out. "Oh no, Karin!"

"Sensei, Maaka-san has suddenly fainted!" One of her classmates shouted after noticing the state of the purple-haired girl and panicked Maki beside her.

"Quick, get her to the nurse's office!" The teacher who just gotten into class said as she and the rest of the class ran to her side to help the unconscious girl, moved the body of the collapsed student into the infirmary.

The two upperclassmen just stood there for a while, dumbfounded by the situation before they decided to left their current task, joining the students as well.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

_AN:_

Well, damn. Another teaser, another snip that shouldn't be published. And yet I did. Why, you ask? I just like to troll with possibilities. Sue me all you want, but this is internet, this is . If everyone can shit things (fanfics) around with their reviews, I too can shit around with my writings. I enact my right as an author here, moreso in fanfictions!

Haha, this story might be better or worse than Twilight, depending on how you view it! :p

Karin/Chibi Vampire is pretty much what I think of when I would cross any similiar Vampire stories with Fate aside of Tsukihime I must admit, unlike something obvious like Rosario Vampire. Enough slice-of-life with some comedy to pull off from one side, combined with enough conflict and drama in another. And think of it, bloodsuckers in Nasuverse can't only be True Ancestors, Dead Apostles and their deviations. There must be something else, something not really related to Crimson-Moon/TYPE-MOON or Dead Apostles yet somehow have slight connection with Gaia. The natural-born vampire, weaker than the Moon-incarnation suckers but would still pack quite a punch, and closer to our real-life depiction of 'Vampires' in general. It's pretty much a perfect vanilla genre to cross to Fate IMO without bringing any OP beings like Arc and DAA into Fuyuki, but still connected to Moonlit World in some way.

Anyway, I'm in dire need of second opinion about my stories (including this one). If any of you, somehow, interested in them, then please by all means review them, or if you would like to discuss with me personally, do send me a PM. I'll happily oblige to reply, and who knows, maybe we can have some fun time later on. I especially do LOVE Fate/stay night and all of Nasuverse, so if any of you have the same opinion as me, we could be friends. And one thing I'd like to point out is that English is not my language, so excuse me if I somehow offended you with my bad grammars, tenses and pronounciations.

That's all folks, and hopefully this story could inspire anyone to write something on , no matter how horrible it would be at first. Remember; any journey, no matter how far, always begin from a single step.

This is CG-3m1y4, your fellow nasty author, signing out! XD


End file.
